


Your Love’s Like

by Scarlet_Streak



Series: Overwatch Songfics [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader doesn’t recognize Lucio, Reader owns a bookstore, Songfic, awkward first date, embarrasment, postfall, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Streak/pseuds/Scarlet_Streak
Summary: She really doesn’t know how she didn’t recognize him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve always felt that Lucio deserves more fans. He’s such an awesome character! The Songfic will be in the third chapter, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> If you have any ideas for Songfics, constructive criticism about my writing, or anything you want to tell me about this story, let me know in the comments!

It’s a slow day of work at the bookstore, but they almost all are. With the rising popularity of online ordering and e-books, it was getting harder and harder for (Y/N) to keep her own small store open. She stares at the door from her seat on a stool behind the counter, willing someone to come through. Most people who enter are just looking for a bathroom. The shop remains empty, silent except for the ticking of the clock and the music playing from the small radio positioned next to the cash register. She turns around to look at the clock on her wall, wondering if it’s too early to take a lunch break. 11:15. Definitely too early. Then an unfamiliar sound fills the small bookstore. The ringing of the bell over the door. (Y/N)’s Head pivots quickly to face the entrance, a smile on her face. “Good mor-” The young man currently crouching below the window, his back to the door, raises one finger to his lips in the universal sign for silence. (Y/N) is incredibly confused, but complies. Moments later, a large crowd, accompanied by screams and shouts of excitement, passes by through the street just outside, completely filling the sidewalk and road. As they go by, the young man visibly stiffens, eyes closed tightly, as if he hopes that will make him disappear. A little while after they pass, the young man looks up at her. “They’re gone?”

“Um, yeah. They’re gone.” He lets out a sigh of relief, standing up and straightening the light green jacket he’s wearing. He’s not very tall, and seems to be a of a lean, muscular build, with darker skin, warm brown eyes, and dreads that seem to go past his shoulders. He seems familiar, but she can’t quite place where she’s seen him. The young man flashes her a bright, grateful smile. “Thanks for save, babe.”

The pet name makes (Y/N) raise her eyebrows slightly, but she lets it slide.“Do you, um, want to buy anything?” He looks around, as if realizing where he is for the first time. “Of course! I’m not just going to duck in and run. That’d be rude! Let’s see...” 

He thinks for a second, then snaps his fingers. “Got anything on Acoustics?”

“As in the study of sound? Probably not. I can check.” As she starts to get up, he shakes his head. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. What about Synesthesia?”

“Again, probably not, but I can check.”

“What about Human Rights?”

“Third shelf in the back to your right.” He makes a beeline for the shelf she indicated, running a finger slowly over the spines of the books as he check the titles. (Y/N) watches him for a little bit, until a song she recognizes starts playing from the radio: Sonhos Omnicos. Her fingers start to absentmindedly tap along to the beat. The young man looks up from one of the books he’s selected and over at her. “You like this one?”

“Definitely! I love most of Lucio’s music. There’s so much meaning behind it. It’s catchy too! I wish I had enough time and money to go to one of his concerts. The tour is supposed to be stopping here this week, and—” She realizes she’s started rambling when the question really only needed yes as an answer. “Sorry, I got carried away. Do you like his music?” He shrugs, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. “It’s alright. Not my favorite, personally, but I understand the appeal.”

“I can change it, if you want?” He shakes his head, closing the book he was reading, picking up the rest of the ones he’d picked out, and then walking up to the counter. “I’m not gonna make you do that. You enjoy it! Besides, I’ve found what I want.” 

He places the small stack on the counter, and (Y/N) starts to scan them. “So, you’re a fan of South American Revolutionaries?”

The young man grins. “I guess you could say they’re a bit of a personal interest for me.”

“Nice.” She finishes scanning the books. “Did you find everything you were looking for today?”

“Well, there might be one more thing I want.”

“What would that be?” The young man leans against the counter, giving her a very charming smile. “Your number?”

 

After taking a second to process his words, she laughs, shaking her head. “Maybe next time. Your total will be $64.72.” 

“Hey, can’t blame a guy for trying, right?” Still smiling, he pulls out a credit card, handing it to her. She runs the card, and hands him his receipt. As he picks up his books, the young man asks, “Can I at least have your name?”

“(Y/N) (L/N).” The smile on his face widens as he starts to the door. “Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

“Wait!” He stops at the door, looking back at her quizzically. “I told you my name. Want to return the favor?”

“You mean you didn’t know?” The young man’s dark brown eyes sparkle with amusement and surprise. “It’s Lucio. Lucio Correia dos Santos. Well, I’ll see you next time, cutie. Maybe I’ll be able to snag your number tomorrow.” He pulls the hood of his jacket up over his head, and then he’s gone. (Y/N) was still processing his words. That was Lucio. The Lucio. She’d just refused to give her number to her favorite music artist. (Y/N) can’t help but laugh. How had she not recognized him? Is he really that hard to recognize in civilian clothes? Maybe he’s bluffing. She pulls up the name of the last purchase. It matches. (Y/N) puts her head down on the counter, mortified. She’d gushed about his music, but then failed to recognize him when he was actually standing in front of her. Still, a small part of her actually hopes that he’s coming by again tomorrow, if only to give her a chance to recover her dignity.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/N) looks up at the door for the fifth time in as many minutes. Still no sign of him. She puts her head down on the counter. Of course he isn’t coming. He’s Lucio Correia dos Santos. Why would he come visit her? (Y/N) glances up at the clock. 12:14. Not a bad time for a lunch break. Maybe it’ll get her mind off of him. She grabs her jacket and purse from the back room, and walks out the door. As she closes and locks the door behind her, a voice comes from her left. “Hey, beautiful.” She just stares at him for a moment. His expression is slightly sheepish. “Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you.” Suddenly, Lucio grins. “You should have seen your face, though!” (Y/N) finally comes to her senses. “I’m so sorry about yesterday! I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you, and I felt so stupid after you left. What—”

He holds up a hand. “Woah, slow your roll, babe. I wasn’t angry! Why do you think I’m here?” She shrugs, a light blush starting to form on her cheeks. “You told me maybe I’d get your phone number next time, so here’s next time.” There’s a playful spark in his eyes, mixed with a little bit of hopefulness. (Y/N) is still incredibly confused. “What do you mean?”

“You’re going on your lunch break, right?” She nods. “Could I come too?” He wants to go to lunch with her? Like a date or something? He seems to misinterpret her silence as uncertainty. “You don’t have to say yes! I just thought you might want to. I mean, I hope you’ll say yes.” He rubs the back of his head sheepishly, averting his eyes as the grin falls from his face. She can’t believe that Lucio Correia dos Santos is nervous about asking her if she’d like to go to lunch with him. “I’d love to have lunch with you.”

His smile returns in full, blinding force. “Awesome! So, where are we headed?” As they start walking down the sidewalk, (Y/N) realizes she hadn’t figured out where she wanted to eat yet. She was thinking about going to the hotdog stand, but she can’t take an internationally acclaimed DJ to a hotdog stand. “Well, there’s a diner a few blocks over that makes really good milkshakes?”

“Sounds good! Lead the way, princess.” From most people, the nicknames would be annoying or demeaning, but they just seem natural coming from the DJ. The two of them chat as they walk to the diner, where they grab a small table near the window. Lucio looks over his menu. “So, what would you suggest? I haven’t been to a place like this before.” (Y/N) is surprised. “You’ve never been to a diner?”

He shrugs. “I grew up in a favela in Rio de Janeiro, and when I’m on tour I usually eat with my crew.” 

“Really?” Lucio nods. “Yeah. It’s actually where I got the inspiration for some of my songs.”

“That’s awesome!” She realizes that sounds wrong, and tries to recover. “The music, I mean. Not the favela.” He laughs, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, I know what you meant.”

“Ok, good. Let’s see…” (Y/N) looks over the menu. “How about a Neapolitan milkshake and a cheeseburger?” Lucio looks up from the menu at her. “Is that what you’re getting?”

“Well, I’m getting a chocolate shake instead of a Neapolitan, but I think you’ll like that better!” Lucio grins. “Alright, that sounds good with me.”

They make their order, and, after the food arrives, (Y/N) tries to figure out another topic of conversation. Luckily, Lucio already has one. “You said you wanted to go to one of my concerts, right?” She nods, smiling. “Of course! I’d love to see you perform live! Everybody who’s gone has said that they’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Alright, then I’ll make you a deal. Come see me tomorrow, and I’ll get you backstage tomorrow.” She raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

He holds up both hands in a gesture of surrender. “Only if you want to!” (Y/N) starts to laugh. “Why wouldn’t I? It sounds like a date.”

Lucio shrugs innocently. “Well, if it’s a date, then I think I’m gonna need your number. How else am I supposed to know when to pick you up?” (Y/N) realizes she’s been played, and that she doesn’t care one bit. “Alright, I’ll give it to you when I get back to the bookstore.”

When the check does come, both of them try to grab it. (Y/N) manages to reach it first, and Lucio frowns. “Come on, let me pay for it!”

“No way! I was the one who invited you to lunch, so I should pay.” He raises an eyebrow. “Which one of us is the DJ currently on a world tour?”

“And which one of us spends over half of their money on charity donations? I’ve got this one.” He rolls his eyes. “Fine, but I’ve got next time.”

After (Y/N) pays, Lucio walks her back to the bookstore. “So, I think you said you’d give me your number when we got back?”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget. I’m just going to go grab a pen.” He nods. “I’ll wait out here.”

She runs inside and scribbles down her number on the back of the receipt from the diner, then brings it back outside. “There. One phone number, as promised.” He gives her that dazzling smile. “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

(Y/N) nods. “Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

“Neither would I.” He starts back down the street, pulling his hood up over his head. (Y/N) watches him go, still trying to wrap her mind around what happened this afternoon. She got to eat lunch with her favorite musical artist, who offered to take her to his concert in exchange for a date. Even with all of her excitement, (Y/N) can’t help but wonder what the catch is going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t love this chapter because it’s mostly filler, but the next few chapters will get better. I just have some big projects I’m working on at the moment that take up most of my writing time.


End file.
